xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad Tepes Dracula
'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: Dracula, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all vampires, Dracula possesses superhuman strength. Due to his special stance as the ruler of Earth's Vampires, Dracula can lift about 4 tons under optimum conditions. With the possible exception of Varnae, Dracula is the most powerful vampire that has ever been encountered. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Dracula is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Dracula's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Dracula's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Dracula's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Dracula is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dracula can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *''Immortality:'' Dracula, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as he ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. Once killed, Dracula's power is such that he can resurrect himself under the proper conditions. if incinerated (as by sunlight or fire), Dracula can reconstitute himself if his ashes are placed in a coffin filled with soil from his homeland. If staked through the heart, Dracula can regenerate once the stake is removed. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Dracula has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *''Hypnotism:'' Dracula is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As Lord of Vampires, Dracula can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. *''Shapeshifting:'' Dracula is able to shape shift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. *''Sorcery:'' Dracula is a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. *''Weather Manipulation:'' He has considerable control over the elements and weather, enough to oppose Storm or Thor. However, Dracula is severely weakened for an extend period of time afterward. *''Mind Control:'' A person bitten by Dracula is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. 'Abilities' Dracula is an accomplished swordsman and magician. He possesses a gifted intellect. Strength Level Dracula can lift approximately 4 tons. Weaknesses Dracula, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. His greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that he must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintan his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Dracula is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Dracula is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Dracula is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Dracula can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Dracula can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Dracula can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix for example. Dracula is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Dracula must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Vampires Category:Romanians Category:Married Characters Category:Dracula family Category:Valerious family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1430 Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Flight Category:Shapeshifters Category:Claw Retraction Category:Atmokinetics Category:Magic users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Nobility Category:Royalty